Happy Tree Friends Wiki:Chat/Logs/10 July 2016
00:02:26 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 00:04:30 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 00:19:47 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 00:31:13 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 00:33:35 -!- Sandgar has joined Special:Chat 00:34:03 -!- Sandgar has left Special:Chat 00:34:04 -!- Sandgar has joined Special:Chat 00:40:23 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 00:44:47 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 00:49:15 -!- Nyx The Psychic has joined Special:Chat 00:49:19 Dude 00:49:24 -!- Nyx The Psychic has joined Special:Chat 00:49:28 nvm xD 01:06:02 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 01:10:34 -!- Nyx The Psychic has left Special:Chat 01:13:13 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 01:13:32 -!- Mr Creeper500 has left Special:Chat 01:13:36 -!- Mr Creeper500 has joined Special:Chat 01:14:34 -!- Queen Desi has joined Special:Chat 01:15:15 -!- Queen Desi has left Special:Chat 01:18:43 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 01:18:46 -!- Nyx The Psychic has joined Special:Chat 01:18:50 JUAN CENA 01:18:56 -!- Nyx The Psychic has joined Special:Chat 01:19:08 -!- Mr Creeper500 has left Special:Chat 01:19:09 -!- Mr Creeper500 has joined Special:Chat 01:19:14 -!- Mr Creeper500 has joined Special:Chat 01:23:46 -!- Sandgar has joined Special:Chat 01:48:55 -!- Nyx The Psychic has joined Special:Chat 01:48:59 https://i.imgflip.com/l1s4y.gif 02:14:13 -!- Nyx The Psychic has joined Special:Chat 02:14:18 -!- Valkryie247 has joined Special:Chat 02:14:22 wait 02:14:22 oh 02:14:25 ... 02:14:29 is it usually this empty? ;-; 02:14:42 !commands 02:14:44 oh 02:14:45 sometimes 02:14:49 uhm 02:14:50 !hi 02:14:53 oh 02:15:04 idk how to work this bot.. 02:15:08 /Lumpy frick you 02:15:20 /Lumpy, frick you 02:15:27 Only admins can use it 02:15:31 exept / comands 02:15:35 /kill me 02:15:35 * Bot_Lumpy stabs me in the eye with their own femur 02:15:37 ohh 02:15:39 ;-; 02:15:47 /commands 02:15:52 I am just having a shitty time rn 02:15:53 awh there's no list of commands 02:15:59 /commandlist 02:16:03 ;~; 02:16:08 You cant do commands. 02:16:14 only mods and admins can 02:16:19 ohh 02:16:34 only joke comands are in / comands 02:17:51 /kill Rogue 02:17:53 * Bot_Lumpy books Rogue into a haunted mental asylum 02:17:58 -!- Queen Desi has joined Special:Chat 02:17:59 Maybe the ghosts will have better luck... 02:18:07 I am going to go. 02:18:08 /kill my hopes and dreams 02:18:13 * Bot_Lumpy drowns my hopes and dreams in a pirana tank. 02:18:14 Chill 02:18:16 I'm watching chat 02:18:20 idk If I will be back on. 02:18:23 Bye, 02:18:27 Since Neil and Gage aren't here 02:18:28 /kill Valky's hopes and dreams 02:18:34 NO 02:18:38 OMG Lumpy 02:18:39 he didn't kill them 02:18:41 * Queen_Desi slaps Valks hand 02:18:42 /kill Nyx 02:18:44 * Bot_Lumpy slaughters Rogue with a rusty spatula. 02:18:46 * Bot_Lumpy ties Nyx to Rogue's dead body, and hangs them from the roof on a meat hook. 02:18:46 * Bot_Lumpy shoots a video of blood being poured over them, just to piss off Maroon 5 by legally copying their video. 02:18:48 * Bot_Lumpy sets a rabid rabbit on them and gets popcorn. 02:18:48 If this doesn't kill you, I don't even fucking know anymore. 02:18:52 O_O 02:18:53 Okay. Bye Nyx o+ 02:18:57 * o/ 02:18:59 O____O 02:19:03 bye nyx.. 02:19:06 bye. 02:19:10 i don't think there are any good hug emotes here 02:19:14 but if there were i'd use one 02:19:16 /kill my social life 02:19:17 * Bot_Lumpy shoots my social life to death with a slingshot 02:19:20 ;~: 02:19:22 Oh wait 02:19:25 I have none 02:19:26 thanks for the avater 02:19:27 *avatar 02:19:42 Not even my girlfriend will talk to me 02:19:47 /kill my pride 02:19:47 ;~: 02:19:52 ? 02:19:53 /kill Valky 02:19:54 * Bot_Lumpy rips Valky's head off. 02:19:59 ohh yay 02:20:00 I have no pride 02:22:52 -!- KennyX1994 has joined Special:Chat 02:23:46 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 02:24:01 Ewh I hate cramps 02:24:17 How are everybody doing? 02:24:18 and why is it so cold in here 02:24:21 i'm literally shivering 02:24:37 blech..-ish @Kenny 02:24:55 um ok 02:25:14 No Gage in here today? 2016 07 10